


New Beginnings

by NocturnexSins, talinatera



Series: Stardate Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sketchy escape that had forced him to trust a complete stranger Khan finds himself awakening in a strange house that he can only assume belongs to the woman who vowed to get his family back.<br/>Why does she care so much?<br/>Why does she pledge her service to a man she hardly knows?<br/>And above all, what is she?</p><p> </p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Written by NocturnexSins, & Talinatera (KhanxHarrison). Beyond fixes for continuity & minor grammar mistakes, this is posted, as written. A work in progress, posted on Tumblr & Skype. This 'thread' is complete. It is followed by the thread, "Us & Them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Khan's POV:  
    Peace filled his dreams. A peace that was beautiful and wonderful. A calming sense of nothingness took over his sleep. He dreamed. He dreamed of those who had passed on and those who had escaped with him, but it was all enjoyable thoughts. It was like it was during the middle years of his ruling India. They were all talking and laughing, feasting on the wonders that the native people had brought to him in honor of who he was.   
   Warm smells and spices filled the air and warmth washed over his skin from a crackling fire near by. He found himself laughing at a joke someone said to the crowd while he drank his preferred beverage. It had been the one time his life had been calm and everything had been the way it should. It was the only time he had been able to accomplish what he had been created to do. A cheer rose from the crowd, and they all cried out ‘I live and die at your word, my Khan!’ Everything was at peace.   
   Slowly his eyes opened up as the medicated induced slumber wore off. He laid there for quite some time just enjoying the after thoughts of the dream. He had not had a dream like that in ages. He could feel his heart beat slow and steady and he did not have this sense urgency to get things done. He allowed himself to lay in the bed and wake up slowly.   
   He frowned when he realized what he’d thought. A bed. He moved his head and found that he was indeed in a bed. He pushed himself up slightly and looked at the room he was in. This was not where he’d fallen asleep… He shook his head and fell back into the warmth of the bed. He checked over in his head what had happened and quickly figured out where he must be. Which meant he should get out of bed soon. He groaned as he thought about getting out of the warmth. Maybe he could get away with another hour and he’d have that dream again with his people.  
   That thought woke him up though rather then encourage him to sleep. The pledge they had said in his dream… He had heard that moments before he’d fallen asleep. He sighed but pulled himself from the warmth of the bed and swung his legs off the side. He leaned forward with his arms on his knees. As he sat there he thought back to who had told him that. He then stood up, stretched then walked to the doorway. How had she known that? He had not heard anyone say that to him in near three hundred years. “Minah?” Sleep still lingered in his voice. He left the bedroom and into what looked like a short hall that opened into another room. Most of the house seemed to be in the midst of packing. That would make sense if she was about to go back home. He traveled down the space until he came into another larger room.   
   “…Minah?” He called again. He did not see anyone right off hand, so he made his way to the kitchen and started to scrounge around for something to eat. In his mind he knew he had only eaten three hours ago but he felt like his stomach was running on empty. He settled on a drink he found in the fridge, and took it out. As he opened it he walked back into the larger room and sat down on the couch.   
    “I took a drink.” He said to the air. He was not sure if she was there but decided to continue on like she was to be safe. He took a sip of his drink then ran a hand over his face as if trying to wipe the sleepiness off. But it was as if his body was rebelling, demanding to take it’s time this awakening to boot up all of his systems. A yawn escaped him and he laid his head back draping the arm not holding the drink over his lap, then closed his eyes.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Over an hour later, there would finally be a sound. A door opening, keys being dropped on a table, muttering as she maneuvered her way within, trying not to drop a half dozen bags. “Out!” She muttered, arguing with the neighborhood mongrel which had tried to follow her inside.  
    Once it was gone, the door closed, heading directly for the kitchen where she began unpacking boxes. The scent of Indian curry and Chinese food would waft on the wind. Not too spicy as far as the heat was concerned but enough to entice the tastebuds, to open the receptors for the other senses as well, bitter, sweet, sour.  
    Putting half of the food away, she checked the time, serving up plates for them both, and not just one plate each. Three, each. All of which were full of various foods, of both cultures. Fully intent on eating her half, and probably more besides as she was not just hungry but starving, as she’d not eaten since the day before.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan had dozed off again once he’d closed his eyes on the couch. He opened his eyes as he heard the door open and someone muttering, sound of things being set down and someone moving around. He did not feel threatened and stayed on the couch in silence. At least until he started to smell delicious spices start drifting in from the kitchen.   
    Smells like back in his dream. Nice warm, spicy smells, with a few others mixed in. That was what finally made him decide he had laid on the couch long enough and got up. He was pleased he had not disturbed his drink and proceeded to take another sip from it, before setting it down where he would not forget it.   
    He followed the smells into the kitchen and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a semi smile. His eyes widened slightly as he saw exactly how much food she had. “Smells wonderful.” He said and stepped closer to the food his mouth starting to water. The last thing she had said to him flashed through his mind but he decided to push that till after they had eaten. After all there was no urgent need to know at that moment, and the food did smell delicious.   
    “Need help bringing the plates to… where ever we’re eating?” He reached out and picked a piece of meat out of the curry and quickly popped it into his mouth, licking his fingers clean. “Tastes amazing as well.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    God damn if he didn’t walk like a cat, silent, stealthy without even trying too, whipping around to stare right into his eyes. For a moment she stared at him, then looked back, behind her. “Chinese and Indian curry. Here or the living area, whatever you want.” She had trays for those few times she needed a portable table, they worked to hold food as well. Usually she didn’t eat here at all so she didn’t think much of it.  
    “My favorite.” Pointing at a dish that was a burnt umber, with many roundish objects. “Sesame chicken.” Pointing out other dishes as well. She had good taste and the two cuisines complimented one another. “My goodbye London dinner, so to speak. I already had a burger from Halls.” One would think she wasn’t all that hungry at all, but it had been a snack at best already starving less than half an hour later.  
    Giving in as the food was just too good she took a seat and began eating in earnest, more than once giving a lusty moan. Damn she was going to miss all of this on Klingon. “Hard to believe I am actually going to miss this place.” Truly surprised to have admitted such aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan's POV:  
    Khan held her gaze until she turned back around to talk about the food. He looked at the dishes as she spoke about them, and found his mouth watering more and more as she talked. He picked up one of the trays of food and walked back out to the living room and sat down on one end of the couch. Once settled down he tried the sesame chicken that she said was her favorite. He was pleasantly surprised by how delicious it tasted. “I see why it is your favorite.”  
    He continued to eat the food, though not with the same earnestness that RaMinah seemed to be eating. As he ate he glanced over at her as she enjoyed the food in front of her. He found it… cute the way she seemed to enjoy the food in a way he never thought possible.  He continued eating his own food, very thankful that he had three plates full.   
    He raised his eyebrows as she admitted she would miss this place. He slowed his eating and looked back over at her. “What kind of cuisine do you have on your home planet?” As he thought about the idea of not getting to eat this every day he found himself feeling a little down. Not enough to make him change his mind, but a little sad nonetheless. He took the next bite of food with a little more love.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    “Kronos is very …harsh. The seasons are very quick in certain places, and others they don’t exist at all. Thus the food is a bit ..different. It takes an iron stomach, to gain any sustenance and others…” She explained a few dishes, then finally shrugged. “Some things I’ve never had though or I’ve only had once. I’m allergic.” Describing a certain tea which Khan knew to be poisonous, even to Augments, and a few dishes that were the same.  
    “I’ve tried most everything else though but I’ve …developed a taste for this. So… I decided to have it delivered. The food I mean. Its going to cost me a bundle but I have a friend whose brother brings me some Romulan Ale over the Neutral Zone when I ask for it. The alcohol humans have is a joke, really. It never affects me. Might as well be drinking coloured water. Figured for the right price, he’d smuggle an entire shipload of food, to me, all frozen or preserved, no questions asked.”  
    She paused, to take a drink turning to face him, as he was sitting in another room, she was still in the kitchen. “I always had problems on Kronos of fighting off illness. Many times my mother was afraid I wouldn’t make it. I know I am not fully Klingon, but I do have some Klingon DNA. The rest…” She frowned, looking down. “It is why I am going to India. I want the truth as to what an Augment really is. Every time I try to find out, I am barred at every turn. Saying they don’t want a repeat of the Eugenic Wars.”  
    When her head came up, it was with a frown. “I don’t understand. I’m only 29 years old. Why would I be called an Augment, told I was human, if I was born on Kronos, naturally, to _Klingon_ parents?”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan listened as she described what it would be like to live on Kronos. He listened as she told him the dishes that she was ‘allergic’ to and frowned taking another bite to eat. He had come to the conclusion back in the other building that he thought she might be of augment blood… but he had pushed the thought aside until later. Well this was later.   
    He raised his eyebrows at the thought of having the earth food delivered. That would be a good idea. Once he settled and got settled in the new currency. Ah yes… new currency, new way of life… Things he would have to get used to. It would certainly be a different experience from his previous life. His ears pricked up when he heard of a new alcohol. He chuckled under his breath as she mentioned the humans idea of alcohol. He was eager to try this drink she spoke of to see if it would effect him as well.  
    He listened as she continued on about her beginnings on Kronos with her parents. He frowned and looked over at her. His nostrils flared as she told him what others said. “It is not our fault they were to stupid to realize what they asked for.” He said testily. He was not frustrated with her just the idiocy of humans. Of course the victors get to write history, while the losers side get’s lost with time. He took a breath then let it out.   
    “I am not sure why they would call you a human if indeed you were born naturally to Klingon parents. Are you quite sure of your heritage there?” He did not say it out loud but his face showed that he had trouble accepting that idea. He had thought this entire time she had been adopted into the Klingon house, for what ever reason. But now she claimed that she had been birthed naturally to Klingon parents? It made his eye twitch. “As for the Augment bit I find it questionable they are correct. As far as I know the only ones to escape the slaughter were my own people, and unless they have started creating a new generation the only way you could have the genes is by blood.”    
    He looked back at his food and started in on the curry plate. “But you believe that India will hold the answers you seek due to your lineage.” He pinched the bridge of his noes. Her history was beginning to intrigue him more and more, or frustrate… either word would work at that moment in time. “You are indeed a puzzle, Doctor.” He muttered. “Do you know where to begin in India?”

 

RaMinah's POV:

    “No it isn’t.” Not taking offense at his words. Why should she? She felt the same exact way. Humans annoyed her more and more, it was all she could do not to kill them in droves.  
    “I do not look Klingon. Even though I caught, and shook off the Levodian flu within hours, I look nothing like my family. I alone look like this. But in many ways, ways that baffles the entire Empire.. I am just like them.”  She held up a finger. Then taking another tidbit, preferring to eat with her fingers she walked across the room, behind him.  
    A small grunt, and she came around the couch, setting crate on the floor, one intentionally used for breakables during transport. Opening it with a passcode, items were brought out, set aside. One, was a beautiful glass bottle full of a liquid neither blue, nor teal nor green but a swirling combination of the three that never ceased to move. “Romulan Ale.”  
    The object she had been in search for, was brought out, with both hands. Cradling it, before setting it upright on the table. A unique display case, made of glass and no wood he had ever seen before. The grain of the wood held thousands of rings, naturally emerald green. Within was an object he had seen thousands of. Perhaps, even millions.  
    Oval in shape, made of not of glass but a polymer that dissolved in water, easily absorbed by the body, flushed through the lymph system of a normal, human woman. On the outside, leaning against it, was the identity card, torn, ripped, burned. Only the names could be read, with effort.

_(Earth, India: Timurid, Mughal Empire)_   
_DNA Samples Used; Direct_   
_Creation Date: September 1, 1966_   
_[Male] Shah Jahan I_   
_[Female] Mumtaz Mahal_

    **Impossible.** But he recognized the handwriting, all the same. Knew it, as well as his own. This card, stated openly, that she had been created using the DNA of a King and Queen of India who had been dead, since the 17th century, on the same day as Khan!  
    “This was given to me the same day I was given my _jinaq_.” Giving the Klingon word for the necklace she brought forth to rest on her chest. It was an exquisite piece of work. “This is to show to the Klingon Empire I am old enough to select a mate. I received it, the day before I was to leave for Starfleet to begin my training.  
    “When I return to Kronos, I am to select a mate, breed and continue my line, my house. Klingon women do not rule a House. Men do. My Father has aged, greatly since the death of my mother. He only remains, in this life to ensure I am taken care of. I am his only child. His Kuar. His Princess.” That was a name, Khan knew well. Kuar was not Klingon but Punjabi. A _human_ word. Which literally meant Princess, in India. Her parents knew. They knew exactly what she was, and called her their own, a Klingon, anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

Khan's POV:  
    Khan quieted as she got up and walked around. He continued to eat, not even glancing back as he heard her grunting and moving around. When she came into his vision again he looked at the box with interest. He eyed the bottle with great interest as he watched the colors swirl around. He had never seen anything like it. It looked very enticing.   
    Then she brought out the next object and all eating ceased. He stared at the object in awed silence. He had not seen one of it’s like since the war had started. The humans taking any of the ones left and, he had assumed, destroyed them. His mind revolted not believing what was clearly in front of his eyes. His eyes scanned at the identity card and he had to remind himself to breath as he recognized the hand writing. This card had been written on by the same creator that had made him.   
    He looked back at her when she spoke once again. She was…she was one of his own. Not only that but she was directly of royal blood. Not just a descendant the direct descendant as if she had been birthed from Mumtaz Mahal. His ears picked up on the native word. Her father called her that. He was Klingon and knew that word? That coupled with the fact they had kept this, it had to mean they knew what she was. They knew and had accepted her. Called her a Klingon.  
     He placed his tray of dwindling food to one side and stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped away from her a moment. She was an Augment. An Augment that had been excepted into another culture, knowing what she was. Been accepted by another race. That in and of itself was worth rejoicing over. That meant her offer would be upheld just by the simple fact they had raised one for themselves. He turned back around and looked at her again. But it was more than that. She had said herself she was only 29 years of age. That she had been _raised_ a Klingon. Which meant she had been saved somewhere all this time. The possibilities that opened up were mind boggling. He ran his hand over his jaw and walked back to her.   
    “You are…” He shook his head and sat back down. “amazing.” He said softly. “I do not know how you are even possible. But there it is.” Khan gestured to the embryo casing. He was with his own kind, had been with one of his own since the moment he woke up. It was as if a member of his crew had been smuggled out and brought to him. He wanted to reach out and feel that she was real. He shook his head, he needed to reign in his thoughts.  Needed to regain some composure, and not act like a child on its birthday. How did he tell her? Did she even know what that was? He locked eyes with her, “Do you know what that is?” He finally managed to ask. “That right there practically answers all of your questions.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Taking the bottle, she brought it with her, into the kitchen. Watching, out of the corner of her eye as he paced, pouring out two healthy shots of the strange alcohol, returning with both tumblers held in one hand. She held out one, as he sat down once again.  
   "I…am flattered by your compliment, but I have, as yet to understand why, you believe such. That,“ Pointing to the case, "has no meaning to me. It did, to my parents. It was on display, all my life until I came here. To Earth, not Starfleet. Otherwise it was nothing more than another piece of furniture like the couch, the chair.  
   "I was told, it would explain everything. I know, my name has something to do with this, but I do not understand why. Was I named after these two, for a reason? My mother birthed me. My Klingon Mother. Not this woman I was named after. How could I have been? She died six centuries ago.”  
   The drink, was tossed back, with a shudder, that went unnoticed, eyes closing to focus instead on the ploom of heat in her stomach, reaching her toes and fingertips as a tingle to relish. It also helped calm her mind, but it did not cease her steps. Pacing the length of the room, as she thought aloud.“  
   "My Father gave em the first clue. Said that my answers lie in your hands, in India. That together I would find my place. Whenever I asked my father why I was different he would tell me only, I was a gift. But they never specified for who. My mother was barren. A rarity amongst Klingon’s. Then …they had me. No others. I know I am different. And yet I was accepted as theirs as long as I could remember.  
   "I fight as they do, I can hold my own, even beat the men, without much effort at all.” She smirked lightly looking at the floor. “Many times, to save face, theirs, not my own I had to let them win.” Turning she glared at that case. “I didn’t want to be different. While none of my people turned me away, it was because I earned my place, not because I was born to it. I earned my place as a child, all while knowing I was better than all of them.”  
   Taking a deep breath she raised her head. “I have tried for 8 years to find the truth. Starfleet has blocked me at every turn, and even now they fight to keep me from retiring despite the fact it was agreed upon in advance I was never going to remain with Starfleet, from the first!  
   "When the Klingon Empire threatened to declare open war, with no less than 10 surrounding races backing them up, all of which have their own children, thier own future as part of this exchange, they finally gave in. Why. Me. What is so special about me that they considered risking open war, to keep me here?”  
   Her voice dropped to a distraught whisper. Clearly someone who had so much confusion, and had been given such at every turn, contradicting everything she had ever known, from the moment of her birth. “Why was I taught by my Father, to follow you, that my loyalty has always been you first, my King, not the Klingon’s, since I was only a child..?!”

 

Khan's POV:  
    He took the shot from her gratefully and tossed it back. For the first time he actually felt a warmth spread in his stomach, and spread out from there. He blinked once as he took in the sensation. He always knew that alcohol was supposed to be better then what he’d had the pleasure of trying. Dare he think it was even better than Chhaang. He refocused back on the topic at hand. She did not even know what it was. It was nothing more than a piece of furniture in her eyes.   
    He found himself smirking slightly as she talked about how she had to throw fights in order to save face for the other Klingons. He snorted as he heard about Starfleet thwarting her attempts to find out more. He was a little shocked to hear they tried to keep her, but then if Marcus had had a hand in it, it probably should have been expected. He listened as she seemed to unload eight years of frustrations on him. He stayed silent as she talked, and watched her carefully.   
    When she told him that her father had taught her loyalty to him even above the Klingon’s he found himself puzzled but excited. Her father knew of him then, knew who he was to other Augments. He rubbed his hands together a moment as he gathered his thoughts. How did he tell her that what she had believed her entire life was not entirely true.   
    “That,” he pointed to the case. “Explains almost everything you question. You just needed someone who knows what it is and willing to share that information with you.” He caught her gaze. “That is how Augments were born.” He waited a moment before continuing. “You… you were not born the natural way RaMinah. You were created and that is where you came from.”  
     He watched her intently unsure how she would take the information. All of his people had been created and born roughly the same time most a little later than he was. Regardless they had all known where they had come from and that they were something else… something better. That had been drilled into their heads from the moment they came out of those; what they were and how they had come to be.   
    But she had grown up thinking she had biological parents that were still alive, did not understand how she had come to be, why she had been born. “The names on the casing, it is true they have been dead for a very long time but the scientists of my time found ways to extract that DNA and infuse it into a new being. Essentially you are the direct child of Shah Jahan and Mumtaz Mahal. Not just a some odd great grandchild.”  
    He worried that he was telling her too much all at once but then again after eight years of trying to find out and having nothing to show for it, he would want to know everything as quickly as possible. “With the way you speak of your father and mother, I can only assume they knew. They had to know keeping this and teaching you those things. You have been raised a Klingon that is true, but you are an Augment. And not just any Augment based off your information.” He fell silent deciding he should stop and let everything he’d said sink in. He looked at his tumbler and wondered if another shot could be in the near future, it was a very good drink. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   While most would have possibly been appalled, frightened, even angry she …was calm. Being upset before getting all the information she not only wanted but needed had her full, undivided attention focused intently on every word he said. And for an Augment, that was a truly heady thing to experience something that people craved as a drug. Even amongst their own kind.  
   Soaking it in, like a sponge her gaze never wavered. Still as a statue she listened, far more intently than he would have expected, given the circumstances of her birth, her lineage, how she was raised. While in some respects her life had been a lie, in many others it had not.  
   Eyes, finally moving away from Khan’s only to stare at that embryo casing. “Why is it still intact.” For the longest time it hadn’t struck her as to what she was looking at all this time. She’d seen it, but not really looked at it. Not for what it really was. She’d been taught everything Starfleet could possibly teach her, about healing. Including, how to transfer an embryo into a woman’s womb.  
    Which would hit Khan like a sledgehammer. They had taken her, out of that protective polymer, and implanted her into a Klingon woman’s womb. And she not only survived the procedure, never realizing what the ‘egg’ was really for …but thrived.  
    In a daze, confused as to why the egg, she had been protected in for so long, still existed. She needed another drink. No in fact she needed a lot of them. Walking to the bottle she poured another healthy shot, returning to hand the bottle over to him.  
    “NO!” Once it was in his hand, the denial, nearly bellowed. “Tell me everything. I have to know. Why. Why has my whole life been a lie hidden within the truth? Why did they call me an Augment but refuse to tell me what it was, when I contacted Indian officials?  
    "What am I?! Am I a freak? An abomination? Don’t hold this back from me tell me!” She demanded, incensed that he would hold back now after all he’d said before. “I am not a child nor a fool tell me what you know!”


	4. Chapter 4

Khan's POV:  
    “What?” He finally said and looked at the casing again. “It shouldn’t be…” He frowned and moved closer to the case and looked at it from all angles. What did she mean intact? How could it still be intact if she was here? But as he looked he saw she spoke the truth and then it hit him. He had just assumed… but no. He looked over at her with puzzled eyes. She was too much, a part of his mind screamed. She can’t be possible! Augments are not born, they are created. They have no parents.   
    He had not realized she had gotten up until the bottle was offered to him. He nodded his thanks and took the bottle in hand. He poured himself another drink and downed it almost as quickly. He rubbed at his temples and took a deep breath in. So she had been removed from her casing, implanted into her mother and had been successfully birthed; very likely making her the first birthed Augment in history.  
     His head snapped up when she yelled at him and his stare grew icy cold, eyes narrowing. “Do not raise your voice at me.” he hissed. “If you are not a child then prove it by not acting like one, _Doctor_.” He let his comment hang in the air before relaxing the muscles that had tensed up. “I am aware that you are eager to hear what I know, but yelling at me will not get it to you faster.” He poured himself another drink, this time only emptying half of it. He could feel the warmth rush through his body again and he sighed.   
   "I am unsure why Starfleet would want to keep you here on earth. Of course I have idea’s… but no facts to back them up as of yet. It is true you have not known your full heritage but it has not all been a lie. As you pointed out the embryo sack is still intact, which means you were not born from that. Your parents were not lying when they told you that your mother gave birth to you. They just did not truly conceive you on their own.” He watched the liquid in his glass as the colors continued to swirl around.   
    His mind went to the next question she wished to know the answer to. Why no one told her what an Augment really was. He understood why they would not tell her. If they did she would figure out that she had the right to rule, especially with her heritage. Then were would they be? They remembered when Khan Noonien Singh the Augment Prince had ruled over the lands and were afraid that another Augment might try to do the same thing.   
    They could not kill her due to who claimed her as his child, that would start a full blown war to have lost both mother and daughter on Earth. No they had to keep her alive, but it appeared they hoped that by not explaining to her what she really was would keep her from attaining her true potential. He huffed and finished the other half of the drink and laid his head back a moment, enjoying the feeling once again, looking up at the ceiling as he did so.   
    “You are not a freak. On the contrary you are…” He tried to find the right word. “… a miracle. They had thought by putting us into an actual body that it would weaken the genes and ruin their hard work. They worried it might change us back to what we had come from as it were, or weaken our blood. So they never attempted that with any of my generation. But your parents, for what ever reason, tried it and it worked. Here you are as strong as any of my crew, but with something more. You have a life. You were raised by a at least one parent all of your life. You are anything but abomination.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   The sharp breath through her nose, narrowed eyes would have been a big enough warning to back down and off, now. She wasn’t just an Augment, she was raised as a Klingon, told that raising her voice, and even violence was -normal- and encouraged. To be insulted in such a way had her vibrating.  
   Normally she would have shown Khan exactly what, a Klingon woman was like. She could now. Khan was not Klingon. He didn’t know. He didn’t understand. He was raised, on a _human_ planet, with _human_ cultures. He was, essentially, ignorant of what he had said, and implied. And more so stifled.  
   Burying her fury, was hard. Incredibly so, after a lifetime of encouragement, to never once stifle her temper, or her emotions but let them out. Let all view them, fear her. It was how she had been honed as the only human … _Augment_ , to be considered a Klingon Warrior. That she was a woman? Well, in truth it only made her all the more appealing.  
    Not that RaMinah had any idea of how interested the Klingon Empire was, as to her return. What she did know, was that she was forced to stare at the floor, lest she open her mouth and show Khan he was not the only one with a razor sharp tongue.   
    However, if he truly wanted the Klingon’s, on his side, to not only survive but rebuild his Empire, she would have to teach him of his folly. But now was not the time.  
    One fist relaxed, while the other finally stopped threatening to make the glass she held, implode. “My mother was barren. They said it was from the Levodian flu, one of the rarest cases. She had the final stage, but thanks to my father ..she survived. Unfortunately, the changes.. ravaged her. I do not understand how she had me after, but my father said, only that the virus gave them an unexpected and welcome gift.  
    The glass drained, at once she stood there, running her other hand through her hair. "I was told all my life my parents loved me, openly, behind closed doors. Something unheard of, for Klingon’s but I thrived because of them their encouragement to keep me as I was, and enhance everything I was until, by Klingon standards.. I was _perfect_.  
    "They told me I was a gift they would only have me a short time. That I belonged to another. To you. I never understood why they taught this to me, how, what they knew. What, my father knows, now. What I was taught, what I know, what I have been told.. I don’t understand.”  
    She set the glass down, walking to the window to watch over the London skyline. This, was another thing she would miss. “I feel confusion. Perhaps, I am a gift, even miracle to others, I do not know. I only know, is that even set above the others hearing their cries of adulation, filling the air… I have always felt alone.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan had noted that she seemed… angered in some way, but he chalked it up to his sudden out burst himself. He made no mention of it deciding to leave it alone was the best tactic for the time being. Though he could already feel this coming back to haunt him in the future.   
    He listened once more as she spoke of her parents and her upbringing. There was no doubt that she was the perfect warrior. True there were a few things that if he had trained her would have been done differently. But they were minor things that in the grand scheme of things truly did not matter.   
    He was still confused himself why they kept insisting that she belonged to him… a gift… He could only think that they hoped to wake him one day themselves and had her ready as a peace offering? To show that they truly meant they wanted an alliance with the Augments?  
    It was too much for his brain at that moment. First things first, secure his family then they would figure out what the Klingon’s meant by their words. He watched as she walked to the window and hummed softly in response to her words. He understood where she was coming from.   
    Though he did not care to admit it, even among his own people he could often times feel alone. Now whether they were talking about the same alone he was unsure of, but he at least understood the general feeling. He sighed and debated on whether to get up or stay put. After a moment he stood up and walked over, glancing out the window looking at the London Skyline. He sighed and leaned against the window frame.   
    “I can not promise that being with my, our people will help fill that sense of being alone. You are different, you belong to two races. Two worlds.” He brought his gaze to hers. “Once my family is out and safe you will then get an opportunity to feel what it is like to be around those like you. Who look like you, who share the same qualities as you do. As I said it might not be any different from before but at least you’ll have an opportunity with your own kind.” He frowned that might not sound right to her. “Your… second people.”   
    He huffed and turned away from the window walking back to the couch. “Perhaps India and more time exploring your questions will help ease your confusion.” He sat back down on the couch and brought his legs up, setting one on top the other. “I have tried explaining what I could, but obviously not to your liking. Perhaps instead you should simple ask the questions you wish to know? Maybe then we can help ease your confusion.” 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   When he turned to look at her, she did the same. Whereas most all Augments veiled their emotions, thoughts, she was nothing like him. What she felt, he could see plainly. But only because it was much the same as when he looked in the mirror. Why he turned away when emotions, became harder and harder to bear. Bury them deep, so none can see the truth.  
  When he turned away the movement was matched, at least until she set her back to the window. The sun had set enough now, that he couldn’t see her face at all. Just, enough light from the fireplace, to bring out every bit of the amber, and other earthen shades of her eyes. Living jewels.  
   "How can you know, they will even accept me. Even you, find it hard to accept.“ How gentle her voice, a caress to the ears, how sad. He said it himself he couldn’t even decide if she was Klingon, an Augment, or both. Or something else entirely.  
   When her head bowed it was with a heavy heart, taking in a soft breath, arms crossed over her chest, not in an effort to protect herself but …a long standing means of comforting herself. Just as so many of his own acted in the past, especially when they were young. Even Khan himself might have indulged once or twice.  
   When surrounded by those so far beneath them none could understand just what it was like to not feel superior, but be superior and thus, alone in a sense that went all the way to the bone. Hands dropped to her side, touching a lamp, so that the light would come on to a comfortable level, so that he could continue eating.  
   "If you were I, my King, would that have satisfied you?” Asked over her shoulder, chin down, voice soft. A question not to antagonize but to have him think just what would it be like for him to deal with such a life? Could he imagine it…? Doubtful Now to think of this woman, forced to live it. It boggled the mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Khan's POV:  
    When he glanced over he found himself caught by her eyes. He could see nothing else but the way they seemed to glow from within. Their color and the way the light glinted off of them made them seem almost jewel like. He caught himself staring when she spoke again, questioning why he thought they would accept her. He would not lie it might take some convincing but he knew they would follow his word if for no other reason than loyalty to him.   
    He opened his mouth to answer her when she crossed her arms over her chest. Not in a tired exaggerated way, or in an attempt to ward off another. No this was a way that even he had indulged in a fair few times.  That was for comfort, for a sense of security that no other way could give. He watched her a moment then began again as she turned on lamps.   
    “They will grow to like you, even if it takes time. You would have to prove yourself to them just like you proved yourself to me. But they will respect you due to the respect _I_ give you.”  He picked his food back up and started to eat once again. He felt a chill run down his spine as she used the phrase ‘my king’. If she knew what hearing that phrase did to him…   
    He nodded his head slowly as he thought over her situation. He would want to know why he was created, how he had been created. What his purpose was on the Earth. The beginnings of his people. He finished chewing his bite then started once again. “I am unsure what Star Fleet has said about the Eugenic wars. I am sure that they blamed it all on the Augments claiming we went blood crazy and went against our creators for no other reason than hate and malice” He gave a cold laugh at the thought.   
     “We were created to bring peace in a world that was at war. By any means possible. At least that is what we were told from the moment we were born. And they used any means they deemed necessary to train us and morph into the living, breathing fighting machine.” His eyes glazed over as he remembered his training days. It was during that time that he had decided that humans never kept their word and his people would never be safe as long as they trusted the scientists that created them. As long as those men and women were alive.   
    He breathed in deeply and refocused on her. “So I, along with the other Augments that had been singled out from the rest, lead our people against our creators, gaining our freedom in cold blood. We were naturally ecstatic that we had gotten our freedom from our captors and for a few months we were able to enjoy our freedom. Until the darker side of our… perfection started to show through. The reason why we had been created was to bring peace to the world any way we could, and even though our creators were either dead of hiding that desire was still fresh in our minds, burned into our very souls.”   
    “So naturally my fellow Augments were unhappy with the way the world was run and decided they would rule over the lands with more wisdom then the current leaders of the day. So each of the chosen ones gathered their people and declared war on humanity.”   
    “I was already greatly fond of India and the Asian continent, my DNA coming from those lands and so I quickly took my people and claimed the lands as my own. Declaring any who attacked those borders would be attacking me.” He was unsure how much she would want to know and hesitated a moment. He took a few more bites of food as he thought over that time and the time following it. How best to explain it to her.   
       “For several years my lands experienced Peace and even the humans I ruled over called me their Prince. They were grateful that I was the one that took over their lands, for the other countries… were not faring as well under the rule of my brothers and sisters.”   
   He frowned as he remembered how his fellow chosen Augments had called him soft and that he would lose control of his lands if he did not rule with a firmer grip. It had been bad enough that every other one of the Chosen had a life mate to rule by their side, while he had no one. They brought it up every time they held a meeting. Making remarks about how he had been a mistake really, why else would the creators leave him with no way to create an heir? His outburst at that meeting was probably what started the beginning of his down fall. He shook his head sadly.   
   “There was one man in particular that was a shame to the name Augment. I forget who his DNA had been taken from but it was a poor breeding job. Why the scientists insisted on keeping him alive, and even honored him by being one of the chosen I shall never understand. Maybe if they had killed him the world would be a different place today.”   
   He shook his head and looked back over at RaMinah. “Please let me know if I am going too fast for you. I understand our history is a lot to take in the first time and may not be the same history that you’ve heard.” He munched some more of his food. “Or if this is boring you let me know now. I would rather stop and move on to more interesting topics then wear my voice out talking over something you have no interest in at this moment.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   She left the subject of her possible acceptance rest. Knowing how it might be, and how it could turn out, were based on so many factors it was impossible to come to any definite conclusion, until the time came to decide. Until then, it was all, irrelevant.  
   The rest of the food was brought to Khan, setting it on the coffeetable. Enough to feed the two of them, as fruit was set out as well, all of which was fresh. She seemed more keen on that then the rest, as one who preferred a much healthier diet to maintain her current physique so that it remains in top condition.  
   "Never believe anything of any war; it was written by the victors.“ Thus what she had heard had not only been taken with a grain of salt, but a mountain of it. Seated not on the floor but on the table in front of him. Eating, watching Khan all the while, without her gaze ever wavering.  
   This was not the face of a woman bored in the slightest, or that she wasn’t grasping what he had to say. "Please. Continue.” Softly spoken the words were not in an attempt to be polite, or act interested. This woman was utterly enthralled, with a physical ache forming in her chest to not only hear more ..but to hear everything.  
   As for her questions she held them back for now. They over 8 more hours to talk, sleep, anything they wish. That he wished to talk to her, give her such knowledge, an in depth look at his past, made her heart leap in her chest. “All of this is… I have no words for it. Please. I need to know.”

 

Khan's POV:

    He smirked as she told him history was written by the victors. He really looked at her for the first time since he started talking and was shocked though pleased to see her more than interested in what he was telling her. He inclined his head. “Very well.” He picked at the new food she had brought enjoying having enough to eat.   
    “The Augment I spoke of, the one of poor breeding, he declared war on my lands; claiming I had no right to hold them, that I was unworthy. _Him_ calling **me** unworthy.” He shook his head and gave a dry laugh. “I was furious at the time. How dare one with such a weak mind call me inferior to him.” he took a breath. It was over, the Augment was long dead by now. This was simply a recounting of the past. Of their history.   
    “So with his declaration of war on me the others had to decide what to do. A few sided with me, a few with him. The other then divided again half saying they had no right to interfere while the other saying they had every right but did not wish to get involved. Needless to say we were all fighting amongst ourselves within the same year.” He took a breath and ate another bite of food. “While we were busy fighting each other the humans decided to rise up against their new kings and queens. We were so distracted that we didn’t even know what they were doing until it was to late.”   
    “There were just too many too quickly. They had built a very large army right under our noses and there were simply too many of them to fight back. They struck when we were least expecting it taking down the entire system it seemed in a week. Before we even knew what had happened they had taken control of the governments once again and we had a price on our heads. Some of us could have hidden among the humans without much trouble as long as blood tests were not run but others of us were not so lucky.”   
    “The few scientists that had survived told the new government how to locate the Augments that had been rulers by a brand located on our shoulder. They hunted us down like animals. There were too many who knew what to look for. We couldn’t stay hidden. I watched helpless as thousands of my people were slaughtered.” He stopped talking stilling as he remembered. He had not thought about those weeks before he had escaped to the Botany Bay… ever. he could still hear the screams, the cheering of the crowd as one after another were brought to be killed.   
    He frowned as he felt a tear escape from his eye. He brought a hand up and quickly wiped it away and cleared his throat. “I still had humans loyal to me who helped smuggle myself and my people off of Earth, where a bright young man helped put us all into the sleeper pods.” He swallowed then poked at his food once again. “So basically they slaughtered us because we carried out their wish to bring peace to the world. I suppose it just wasn’t the peace they had hoped for. I’m sure they hoped for a peace where they were still ruling and would be able to put us back on a shelf to store for later use.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "It will never happen again.“ Her words of reassurance were given with a thread of steel. Starfleet had created two very deadly adversaries with these two. Alone, each could create massive amounts of devastation.  
   Together? They never even had a chance.  
   "Would you mind, if I asked a few questions?” Feeling she needed to ask. While he had given her such information, there was more to it, if one knew what to ask. Certain things, he had told her made her want to learn more. But first, she wanted his permission.  
   As for her opinion on certain aspects of his story, she kept it to herself, knowing right now he didn’t trust her enough, despite having proved herself to take her word and truly listen to it, her. That would take time. She was a patient woman when it came to something she really, truly wanted.  
   Seeing as he ate the majority of the food she had given him, she had a gift of sorts. Holding out blade, handle first as well as  a mango, the coloring a sure sign it was at its peak, of ripeness. A fruit that holds such a sweet unique flavour that bursts on the tongue unlike anything in existence just as if he’d plucked the fruit off a Mango tree in his homeland by hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Khan's POV:  
    Khan focused on her as she spoke the phrase, assuring him that it would never happen again. He inclined his head accepting her words with gratitude. He wondered what kind of work the pair of them could get done together. He could already see the possibilities. With their training and hate of Star Fleet, they could do practically anything if they put their minds to it. Then shook his head slightly to her question. “I do not mind. Ask what you will, we do seem to have the time on our hands.” He settled back into the couch and draped his arms over his lap. Then she moved and offered him a knife and a… Mango.   
    He could not stop the small smile that overtook his face, no matter how badly he may have wanted to. He could hardly believe that she had one. It was not that he did not know that earth traded its goods all over the globe it was just such a surprise to see one again. He gladly took the knife and fruit. He placed the edge of the knife against the skin of the mango and swiftly cut into it, pleased by the juice that sprang to the top. It was going to be a delicious fruit to eat.   
    He cut away a piece and offered it to RaMinah, setting it down for her to take. Then cut himself a piece from the beautiful thing. His taste buds seemed to explode as the juice settled on his tongue with the first bite. The fading smile still played on his lips as he ate the Mango. Once he finally regained control of his facial features he looked back at RaMinah eyebrows raised as he waited for her first question, munching on the fruit happily.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "I will try to do this in parts, so that I don’t annoy you bouncing from one subject, to the next.“ Pausing, she took the piece of fruit, taking the time to savor it, eyes closed. She loved fruit, vegetables as a whole, it was one of the first loves but mangos were always top of the list.  
   Forearms on her legs, hangs hung between her knees as she stared at the floor, her mind running over the things he’d spoken of, at the beginning of the story. "You are called the best of the Tyrants.  You are the best of us, for a reason.” She held up a finger, showing she fully intended on explaining, but never once did she raise her head.  
   "You went beyond what was taught of you, doing something no other Augment that ruled over humans could possibly comprehend. Understanding, all too well that to enslave your people, such an act, would only lead to rebellion, war and ultimately, failure. You lead them, not as a Prince but a King. A strict word, firm hand. As such, there were no wars, no rebellions while you ruled during those short years.  
   “That, was why the others began to cause problems. They were jealous of the fact you had proved to be the best of them, from the first of all of us.“ Lightly she shorted, shaking her head. How to explain this, without Khan growing angered at her words. Something that was very far from her true intentions. In fact, she hoped to show him, something he had been blind too only because he had been far too emotionally close to the entire situation as a whole.  
   "To an outsider such as I, it is clear what happened. So arrogant in their beliefs they were superior even to each other they could not learn as you had. You and all the others had been Domineered your entire lives, programmed to think, act a certain way that was was beneficial to no one else, but those that created you, for their own ends.  
   "This is why they taunted you, calling your tactics, which was the best possible scenario, weak. Of course it was weak to them, they were broken. All of them. Mentally broken to believe only what they were told to believe. They could not and probably cannot now, if they still lived understand the truth. That they had all, been created as imperfect. And you, were the best of them all not just through your DNA, but because your mind is …superior.”  
   Sitting up, she rolled her shoulders, in an attempt to unkink her back. “You only touched on the others of your kind. All except one. What was it he said, did that drives your hate, even today? Was it something to do with the fact that you have no Queen to rule by your side? You were the only one without one. You alone, survived. Why. I think, it was for a reason. I just.. am unsure right now as to why.”  
   Running hands through her hair, she held her fisted hair, briefly, hunched down before sitting up. “So many unanswered questions, that I cannot even voice. I am sorry if I rambled on, it just struck me.. something you’d said …about how this Augment had been a clear mistake but they let him survive..”  
   Standing up she walked away. “Bah.. It’s just a theory, but what if you were the best of them …for a reason.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan sat in silence as she started to explain. He frowned as she went deeper and deeper into her explanation. He tilted his head to one side as she snorted. So she believed that the way he had ruled had been… proof that he had done the right thing? That he had… essentially evolved from his first reason of being created? He could grasp that what the others did was out of jealousy but he found it hard to accept it was because they believed him to be the best.    
   His frown deepened as she carried on. They taunted him, made fun of his tactics because they were all… broken. They had never really broke free of the chains that had held them down. They had still been under the influence of their creators and could not see past their desire to rule by any means possible. The sheer fact that he had been able to get past that, learned how to rule his people without any major problems showed that he had broken free completely, and they hated that.  
    His mind flashed back to the meetings were they had taunted his tactics and called him week. If he though of it in the way she was thinking he could almost hear the voices of the creators saying that. For if they had still been alive and he ruled the way he did they would be… dismayed. He refocused on RaMinah when she rolled her shoulders and refocused as she got to her question. He set his fruit to one side wanting to fully enjoy the gift, not eat it absentmindedly.  
    His eyes stayed locked on her as she carried on, her speech slowly becoming a rambling jumble. He waited for her to paused and quickly cut in. “What reason would there be for me alone to survive while the rest died? As you have pointed out I did not have a partner to rule by my side. A fact that… **he** pointed out every meeting. So in answer to your question, yes that is why I hated the man.” He shook his head and clenched his hands into fits a moment.  
   “It is still a sore topic, foolish I know, but a sore one nonetheless.” He grasped his hands in his lap trying to stay calm. It was all in the past. She was simply asking questions, throwing out theory’s. “Even one of his breeding had _someone_ by his side,” He stood and started to walk around the room his hands clasped tightly behind his back. “If I were truly better then all of them, why would I be _forgotten_?”   
   He clenched his jaw, the muscles in his jaw twitching from the act. He walked to the window and took a deep breath as he looked outside. “It was a fact he was quick to point out and rub in my face every meeting.” He shook his head, and turned around, though he kept his hands clenched behind his back. “You mentioned questions? What is your next one, unless you have more to your theory?” He was not mad, especially not at her. True he was upset recounting it all, but for him it was his first time to truly think back on it all.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Hands holding back her hair, the other hand curled around her waist, set somewhat on her hip as she listened, staring at the floor. “Why did he point it out.” She held up a hand, a finger upraised. Chin rising to stare at the wall. “Why would he bring it up in the first place, if not to intentionally rile you up. All of the others had a mate. Not you.”  
   She turned her head to look at Khan. “This all, makes no sense. What I was able to read, before Starfleet banned my entire graduating class from learning anything, was that Augments each had a King, Queen as a means to continue their line, ensure their rule, continued indefinitely. That there were so many, to rule, to serve that inbreeding was virtually impossible.  
   "If it was decided from the first. Why did you have no Queen …unless she was taken away from you as a means to sabotage not only you, but your line. Gloating, acting as though he was superior to you because his mate, was by his side. It would explain your hate. Not only his words but his attitude, all of which speaking of a self righteous bastard who acted as though he knew far more than you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Khan's POV:  
    He caught her eyes and held the gaze as she spoke, explaining. He frowned and his head tilted ever so slightly. Why was her class banned from reading the information? Did that mean that the classes before had access to the information? Why did they take that away from her class in particular? Was it once again because of RaMinah? What exactly did she mean to Star Fleet? Why were they so… obsessed with her?   
    He brought his arms form behind his back and crossed them over his chest. He would need to think on that another time. Right now he was simply using it as a distraction to try and not think over what she was implying. He rested against the window frame before he responded. “Are you suggesting that  he actually knew something that I was unaware of? Why would someone sabotage my line before I had even gotten the chance to fully prove myself to those around me?”  
    She was right it did not make any sense. None of this made any sense now that he looked back on it. What had happened that he seemed singled out from the start? What had been the plan for him? Why would they want to end his line with him? Because he was able to think outside the box? Because he would become a true ruler that actually knew what he was doing? He growled and looked down at the ground, frustrated by it all.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    "What better way to ensure the best, not only thrives but exceeds their standards. Pit their best against an adversary. Ensure that everything doesn’t run smoothly, lays tests along the path to to decide finally, which of all is the very best, and can do so …alone. Without a Queen by their side. Augments of a lesser caliber, that are good in various ways. Even you said this Augment, the one was clearly defective but was allowed. That makes no sense. Not unless it was intentional.“  
    She turned to stare at a blank screen. "There are people who know, what is going on, have known all this time. One of them is my Father but I dare not contact him until we are all safe. Communications can have others listening in, without realizing such. Not until I am off planet am I able to ensure my communications are private. Which I am unable to do until after our plans are followed to the letter.”  
    Chewing on her lip, she sighed through her nose. “Something is missing. I know it. I know I have something to do with it but I dont understand what that is. Why… Damn it. I feel like I’ve only been given a random amount of puzzle pieces for a picture that is ten times larger than what I have on hand.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    The longer he listened the clearer it became. The more likely it sounded to his ears. Why else would he have no one? If he looked at his life from her viewpoint it would add up. Everything would make more sense that way. At least it would make sense to an outside view. He still was unsure if he completely accepted her theory, but he was certainly more inclined to do so after she explained.   
    He nodded his head understanding why they could not make contact with probably the one person who knew what was going on, no matter how badly he wanted the answers. He had made it this long with out knowing, a few more months was not going to hurt him.   
    He snorted as she voiced her frustration with the whole thing. He pushed away from the window and sat back down on the couch, picking up the rest of his fruit and eating it once again. “Come let it rest for now. It is a question we cannot answer here with the limited information available to us. Let us set it to one side and carry on.” He took another bite of the mango and closed his eyes as the sweet, delicious juice washed over his taste buds once again. “We will have time to look into that question after our work with my crew is done with.”   
    He cut another piece off. “Was that the extent of your questions? Or do you still have more in your head?” He was fine if she still had more, after all they still had plenty of time. Though if she did not have many more he was considering going back to bed; maybe in the actual bed if he could get away with it.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Yes.. you are right. Nothing that can be done for it, now.“ Seating herself, in the same spot she had been in before, she had her head in her hands. "Nothing that I think either of us could answer, anytime soon, no. I think my brain is in such a mess if I did try, you’d probably think I’d gone mad.” Quietly she chuckled. “I probably have, I just don’t know it, as yet.”  
   Moving one of her arms, she groaned, checking the time. “Coupled with the wait for transport, bathing, etcetera that gives us a full 8 hours sleep. I am going to need very bit of it.” Not an inch did she move. No, she just sat there, clearly trying her best to doze off.  
   At least for a second before she sat up, clearly alarmed, having no idea if she’d closed her eyes for a few seconds, or minutes. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to doze. It has been..” Trailing off, she didn’t speak again, just giving a slight shrug. “I cannot remember the last time I slept.”  
   This close to her goal, sleep was falling unconscious out of pure exhaustion, repeatedly only to come to and go back to work. It had gone on for so long, she had forgotten, honestly forgotten what it was like.


	8. Chapter 8

Khan's POV:  
    Khan nodded his head understanding. In all honesty his mind was much the same. He would have tried to answer her questions, but with her last one and her theory… his mind was not altogether in the right state of mind to try and answer any more. He watched her as she seemed to be fighting sleep. He quirked an eyebrow and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.   
    He quickly hid his smile by looking down at the last of his fruit and eating it. He shook his head waving it off. “Go sleep. You are of no use to anyone when it’s finally time to work if you are falling asleep standing up.” He stood and gathered all the empty plates in the room, then took everything to the kitchen where he rinsed them off and got them ready to be washed. “Dinner was very filling. I think this is the fullest I’ve ever felt, and the Mango was perfect.”    
    “You will set an alarm of some sort to wake us, yes?” He stacked the dishes and walked back to the couch. He sat down in the middle of it this time and leaned over on his knees waiting for her reply. Though the bed had been nice, he could see she would get more use out of it and besides that he was used to the couch and would feel comfortable enough on it. Maybe once she left he could think over everything she’d said in silence; truly looking at the past every way he could.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "I can sleep standing up.“ Rubbing her face she still sat there, barely noticing his kindness at cleaning up the mess dozing until he asked about an alarm. "Yes, we’ll be up in time.” When she stood up it was with a slight stumble, righting herself, before heading out of the room. That’s when she paused, to glance back at Khan. “I know you will be a gentleman, so feel free to use the couch or half the bed. …Goodnight, my King.”  
   Sleep, was a thought, an action that nearly made her weep. In fact, if someone had denied it of her she would have cried, openly. Exhaustion pulled at her, clung to every move, making her lethargic, movements sluggish. Tugging her outfit off, leaving her in a halter style camisole, panties.  
   "Alarm, 8:45PM.“  
   "Confirmed.”  
   Leaving them there on the floor she climbed onto the bed, in her usual spot and that was it. As soon as her body even remotely relaxed the slow exhalation was not that of a death rattle but one who had found sleep, welcomed it, and was immersed within until something or someone had awoken her.


End file.
